Los vampiros pueden ser padres
by Beella Cullen
Summary: Carlisle encuentra una forma de que las vampiras puedan quedar embarazadas y lo prueba en Rose , pero consigue el efecto contrario , no soy buena en los Summary ENTREN Y LEEAN POR FAVOR!
1. Prefacio

17 Años después de Amnecer….

Carlisle POV

Era terrible vivir con la culpa de haberles sacado esa posibilidad de ser mama a las chicas que mas quería , nunca me voy a perdonar lo que les hice, yo les quite su futuro, ahora entiendo a Edward cuando nole quería quitar su futuro a Bella, pero en ellos fue distinto , porque tuvieron un bebe , , todavía me acuerdo de la la reacción de Rose , cuándo le conte…

Pero esto es genial , que puede estar mal ,soy hermosa , y tendré muchos hijos tan hermosos como yo , no envejezco…

Sobre eso Rose , tu … tu no puedes ser madre.

- Ay Carlisle , yo SI puedo ser madre, osea , no tengo problemas…

Pero tu cuerpo no cambia mas , y tu cuerpo necesita cambiar para ser madre..

Oh oh oh – gritó en ese momento , fue corriendo a la cocina , y intentó calvarse un chuchillo y me miro desconcertada.

Rose tu ya no puedes quitarte la vida así….

TU , estúpido vampiro , me has quitado lo que mas quería en mi vida.

Ahí saltó a mi cuello … Intenté desvanecer mis recuerdos , bueno , ese pasado no iba poderlo cambiar ,pero podría intentar inventar un estilo de inseminación artificial para vampiros , si yo total era médico , un médico vampiro….


	2. La historia comienza

Carlisle POV

Como era de costumbre me fui unas semanas completamente solo a la Isla Esme para pensar , siempre llegaba a la conclusión de por que le había hecho esto a las personas mas buenas que había conocido en mi vida , sacarles "la vida" la vida era morir también y eso se los había quitado , les había quitado alas mujeres la posibilidad de tener un bebe , simplemente en estos momentos me odiaba , no quería pensar así por que siempre le regañe a Edward por pensar así.

Luego de mirar por horas y horas las olas romper en las rocas la cara de Rose se me vino a la mente yo estaba aquí desperdiciando mi tiempo cuando podría estar buscando una solución para que los cara pálidas pudieran tener querría que nadie se enterara ,por si algo llegaba a salir mal ,que nadie se ilusione , así que iba a intentar parecer lo mas normal posible

Corrí y corrí llegué en tiempo límite a mi casa ,donde Edward estaba regañando a Renesmee por andar todo el tiempo pegoteada al perro ese , pobre niña ya era lo suficientemente grande como para saber con quien estar y que hacer…

Emmet miraba un partido de baseball , Rose se miraba al espejo como de costumbre , Esme Alice Jasper y Bella estaban de caza.

Camine muy deprisa hacia donde estaba mi laboratorio corrí hasta que Emmet me detuvo ,.

Padre, en que andas?

- Yo ,por que en nada..- dije poniéndome nervioso , cosa no normal en nosotros

-Carlisle , tienes absolutamente TODA la eternidad por delante y tu quieres llegar rápido a tu laboratorio en que andas?

Emmet , a ti.. bueno , a ti , te gustaría…esto…ser padre?-pregunté tímidamente

Oh padre! Eres muy directo, por dos razones no : bueno l primera lógicamente somos dos hombres y no podríamos tener hijos , segundo OYE ! soy un vampiro , no podemos tener hijos….

Emmet tu eres idiota no? – te estoy preguntando por que capaz .. bueno… intentaré hacer una "formula" para que Rose y tu puedan ser padres…. – OH bravo Carlisle ya contaste tu plan secreto …-

Oh padre ,eres tan.. bueno! Pero claro si es así , a mi me gustaría ser padre… - dijo bajo así ose no lo escuchaba

Entonces , me ayudaras , no que si?

Claro…..será nuestro secreto…

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO SUPER CORTO , PARA LOS PROXIOS LOS HAGO MAS LARGOOOS , POR FAVOR PONGAN REVIEWS NO CUESTA NADA , AUNQUE SEA UNA PLABRA O UAN FRASE CORTITA : FUE MUY MALO , O ME GUSTO , !**

**JAJA ESPERO QUE NO SEA MUCHO , GRAAAAAAAAAACIIIIIIIAS!**

**XOXO**


	3. La solucion

Antes de empezar el cap quiero agradecer a TODOS los reviews , gracias enserio dan ganas de seguir 1 ahora voy a intentar de que salgan las rayas de dialogo y todo eso , yo los pongo pero no salen , Muchaas Gracias!! Acá les dejo el capítulo, que ya es mas largo.

**XOXO**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle POV

Este era el tercer mes que pasaba encerrado en mi laboratorio saliendo solamente para cazar ya que convivo con Renesmee que por sus venas sigue corriendo sangre, ya estaba apunto de darme por vencido , había probado y experimentado todo lo que estaba ami alcance, hasta que se me ocurrió algo , algo que posiblemente sea un gran progreso.

Llené una jeringa con un poco de sangre humana de un hombre, eso contendría todas los productos que tiene el cuerpo humano, y se lo inyectaría a Emmet, no le inyectaría una le inyectaré dos, si así es mas potente…Eso activará zonas de su cuerpo y permitirá sacar un espermatozoide de su cuerpo, luego haré una formula para activar el cuerpo de Rosalie, pero primero ir paso por .

-Emmet – grité casi eufórico – Ven rápido!

-Padre, ¿Has conseguido alguna posible fórmula para activar nuestro cuerpo?

-Creo, todavía no es anda seguro, solamente deja que te inyecte esta jeringa, y después veremos como sigue todo…- Empecé a notar que Emmet retrocedía y me miraba completamente serio- Emmet tu no le tienes miedo a las agujas , ¿verdad?

-Es que bueno… yo no estoy acostumbrado, a que me inyecten cosas…y bueno cuando era humano le tuve terror, y….- empezó a tartamudear, si hubiese podido ruborizarse ya lo habría hecho-

-Emmet, tienes piel de vampiro te prometo que no te dolerá…

-Ok. confío en ti.- Dijo Emmet

Luego de haberle inyectado la sangre humana, empecé a trabajar con lo que le haría a Rosalie tenía 48 horas hasta que eso le haría efecto. Se me había ocurrido una idea , solamente que tendría que pedirle permiso a Bella a Edward y luego ver si Ella aceptaba.. Se me había ocurrido sacarle bastante sangre al cuerpo de Renesmee y hacer lo mismo que hice con Emmet, por la cantidad de sangre que le sacaría a Nessie no me debía preocupar ya que ella regenera sangre rápidamente.

Así que me dirigí a hablar con Edward seguramente que el me entendería…

-Hijo –dije palmeándole el hombro.

-¿Carlisle que pasa? – preguntó preocupado ya que yo había bloqueado mi meten y el no podía leerla.

-¿Tu has visto que no he salido estos días de mi laboratorio ni para ir a trabajar no?- el hizo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza – Bueno estoy planeando una forma de que… los vampiros puedan ser padres – dije, pero el no me dejó terminar que ya me estaba abrazando.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Padre, siempre pensando en los demás- dijo motivado- cuando se dio cuenta de que quería terminar de hablar se sentó aunque no fuese necesario - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si hijo es por eso que te vengo a hablar, yo necesitaría sacarle sangre del cuerpo a Renesmee, pero quiero ver que consideran Bella y tu…

-¡Oh padre si es por una causa tan buena, claro claro que puedes y no es necesario que le preguntes a Bella ella estará de acuerdo!! - Dijo entusiasmado

-Gracias Hijo ahora solamente tengo que hablar con Renesmee

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Renesmee donde posiblemente estaría con Jacob. Llegué a su puerta y toqué la puerta, como no obtuve respuesta volví a tocar, pero nadie respondió así que decidí entrar directamente, Gran error por que me encontré a Renesmee acostada besando apasionadamente a Jacob sobre el, esto no debió sorprenderme por que la niña ya tenía 17 años , peor al ser el abuelo quedé en shock delante de la puerta.

-OH!- exclamó ella – se paró completamente ruborizada, cuando se ponía así me hacia acordar tanto a la Bella humana- Discúlpame abuelo , yo , bueno , yo - dijo tartamudeando y completamente ruborizada.

-Esta bien Renesmee – la interrumpí – fui yo el que entró sin permiso, solamente venía a pedirte un favor – dije mirándola fijo – podría hablar con tigo?

-Claro, siéntate – me dijo estirando su mano hacia donde se encontraba su cama ahora vacía ya que Jacob también estaba completamente ruborizado y se había parado de un salto.

-Preferiría que fuese a solas, sin ofender Jacob – dije bajando la mirada.

-¡Oh ya me marcho!

-Gracias-.

Una vez que estuvo vacía la habitación, le conté Renesmee mi idea, y ella aceptó con gusto, siempre tan solidaria ella, así que le dije que fuéramos a nuestro laboratorio así le sacaría sangre.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio y vio las agujas reaccionó igual que su tío Emmet. Así que decidí tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes no dolerá , tu también tienes piel de vampiro-

-Ok - así que me enseñó su brozó donde yo deposité la jeringa y le succioné sangre.

Listo ahora ya tenia la sangre que le depositaría a Rosalie , luego solamente tendría que operarla y acomodarle los huesos de una forma distinta así el bebe podría entrar…


	4. Proceso de Cambio

_**Estoy súper feliz por los reviews enserio! GRACIAS! Todos lo que firman leo una historia de ellos y la comento y las que no tienen les devuelvo el mensaje , enserio me pone muy feliz así dan ganas de seguir espero que les gusté el capítulo y si hoy subí dos estaba ansiosa!**_

_**Otra cosa :Lo que yo pienso es que las agujas son como agujas especiales par atravesar su piel , y repito ami me gustan que comenten los fics con cosas para mejorar por que yo quiero que dejen sus reviews para mejorar no solamente PARA QUE MEDIGAN QUE ESTA BUENO ¡ Así que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carlisle POV**

Había llegado el día el día de decirle a Rosalie mi plan y empezar a hacerlo…

-Rose, ¿Podrías venir aquí un momento?-Pregunté sin levantar mucho la voz, sabría que ella podría oírme igual.

-¿Carlisle que pasa? – preguntó ella acercándose sigilosamente hacia mi.

-Últimamente estuve pensando en ti y en tu furia cuando te dije que no podrías ser madre –dije mirándola a los ojos que de golpe se llenaron de angustia- Y he estado haciendo unas fórmulas para que tu y Emmet puedan ser padres , ya le he inyectado a Emmet una jeringa con sangre humana que activará sus sentidos humanos que estan muertos ,ahora me preguntaba , si tu querías probar si puedes quedar embarazada…- iba a empezar a hablar pero la interrumpí- Si tu no quieres no hay problema , que ya le haya inyectado a Emmet no tiene que interferir en tu decisión.

Oh padre! Haras que yo pueda volver a llorar – dijo repentinamente y me abarazo con fiereza – claro que quiero , cuando quieres que comencemos?

Si tu quieres lo podríamos hacer ahora… Pero..

CALLA! No quiero que se entere nadie, por si algo no llega a salir bien, no quiero quedar mal….

-Ok, vamos sígueme…

La guié hasta el laboratorio, ella dudó cuándo estuvo delante de la puerta , se dirigió hacia mi y dijo...

-Podría ir a despedirme de Emmet, digo, por si pasa algo…malo-dijo triste

Esta bien, pero recuerda que si quieres no lo haremos.

-Vale

**Rosalie POV**

Todo esto era genial todo lo que siempre quise estaba apunto de suceder, pero las dudas invadieron mi mente, ¿ Y si Carlisle fallaba?¿Y sino volvía a ver a Emmet?.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude y me planté al lado de Emmet lo abrasé y le susurré al oído

Te amo, pasé lo que pasé te amo, y si estoy contigo los hijo quedan de lado.

El colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura me estrechó contra el me besó con fiereza y nos sumergimos en la inconciencia del amor.

Luego de una corta despedida, volví a donde se encontraba Carlisle y entré al laboratorio.

-Rose necesitaría que te recuestes. – Dijo indicándome con la mano la camilla.

Tarde en reaccionar me senté y luego me acosté, solamente rogué esto saliera bien, no quería ilusionarme, como ya lo estaba y que no funcionase.

-Relájate todo saldrá bien – me prometió así que cerré los ojos y desee que esto terminara y que me dijeran que sería mama.

Sentí un leve pinchazo en mi cuello, luego todo se volvió negro y el dolor empezó a surgir sentía mis caderas destrozadas, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, ni cuando fui transformada, todo esto se parecía mucho a ese momento que mi corazón dejó de latir.

Empecé a sentir un fuego en mi estómago y luego que mi panza se quebraba en miles de pedazos, si seguía así iba a quedar desfigurada, ahora el dolor se movió a mis piernas, donde ya no las sentía. Luego esa sensación de no sentirla terminó y comenzó un dolor como el que había sentido en mis caderas.

Intenté mover mis brazos, pero fue en vano, era como si no hubiese realizado movimiento alguno, luego de intentar mover los brazos volví a sentir el mismo dolor pero más fuerte en mis brazos. Recordé que no me debía mover, pero de mi garganta salió un gritó ahogado, era un dolor tan profundo. De golpe se escucharon unos pasos que avanzaban..

-Carlisle has algo no esta resistiendo!-Gritó Emmet

Ahí sentí una punzada donde antes estaba mi corazón y después de eso solo vi oscuridad


	5. Felicitaciones!

_**Holaa! Primero quiero agradecer a TODOS los reviews .Acá van algunas respuestas a lo que me preguntaron: Me preguntaron si los vampiros sentían dolor. Si los vampiros sientes dolor, acuérdense de cuando en Amanecer Bella abraza fuertemente a Edward luego de ser convertida que Edward exclama ¡Ay! O cuando Jane lo tortura. Después me preguntaron para que querían la sangre de Renesmee, la sangre Carlisle la quiere para activar zonas en Rose. Ahh! lo de las agujas! Si las agujas son aguja especiales para atravesar la piel de los vampiros. Espero haberme acordado de responder todas sus preguntas! Como ya dije MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Enserio dan ganas de seguir! Por favor comenten**_

**XOXO**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Emmet POV**

Estaba mirando el partido de baseball cuando escuché un grito ahogado que venía del laboratorio de Carlisle, corrí y entré corriendo a la habitación, Carlisle me hizo señas que guardara silencio.

Rose volvió a gritar y esta vez se arqueó de dolor, ella estaba sufriendo, cuando bajé mi viste me encontré con las caderas de Rose completamente desarmadas.

-Carlisle has algo no está resistiendo – le ordené a mi padre.

-Emmet, tranquilízate, ella en estos momentos, no te mentiré, ella está sufriendo, pero sobrevivirá te lo prometo-dijo con ojos sumamente oscuros, ya hacia bastante que no casaba por trabajar con mi preciosa Rose- Ahora por favor Emmet retírate, necesito seguir.

Yo sacudí la cabeza en forma de negación, luego vi los ojos de mi padre amenazadores, comprendí que sino me iba el no seguiría su trabajo entonces me retiré.

Cuándo salí mis hermanos me acorralaron y me preguntaron que pasó, ellos ya se habían enterado, así que les conté con la verdad, a Edward no fue necesario contárselo el ya lo había visto en mi mente, me había olvidado de bolquearla, él enfureció y de su garganta salió un grave gruñido.

**Rosalie POV**

La oscuridad empezó a desvanecerse pero acompañada de ella vino mas dolor, pensé que uno no podía tener tanto dolor pero si era posible.

Sentí la voz de Carlisle como un leve sonido a mí alrededor.

-Rose tranquilízate todo saldrá bien solamente no te muevas.

Habrán pasado tres o cuatro días hasta que mis ojos se despegaron. Los abrí lentamente y percibí cada partícula que flotaba en la habitación luego me acorde de mi cuerpo así que baje mi vista y vi todas mis extremidades donde correspondían que estén pero todavía no me podía mover.

-Rose, estas bien?-preguntó Carlisle.

Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza no me animaba a mover mi boca.

-Rose, tu has logrado quedar embarazada. Felicitaciones serás madre!

Mis ojos que ya no se podían llenar de lagrimas de cerraron y solloce , mis mano s se movieron instantáneamente hacia mi vientre ,ya no me importó el dolor que podría sentir al moverme. Sería madre, tendría un bebe, todo esto era mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero ¿Cómo sería mi bebé? ¿Sería vampiro?¿Sería humano ya que la sangre era humana?¿Sería medio-vampiro?.

-¿Carlisle como será mi bebe?- pregunté

-Será medio vampiro ya que tendrá la sangre de Renesmee.

-¡Oh padre muchas gracias! Te amo.

-Rose , tu te lo mereces , ahora ve párate y cuéntales a tus hermanos y al hombre que será el padre , yo todavía no he contado nada.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación a contar mi suerte…


	6. Regalo del día del padre

_**Muchiisimas gracias por los reviews! A con respecto a los capítulos largos , yo no los hago largos por que pienso que es aburrido sino, este es un poco corto pero les PROMETO que el próximo será mas largo , disfruten , la historia terminará pronto!.**_

**Rosalie POV**

Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta, me encargué de mantener mi mente bloqueada por Edward .Salí del laboratorio intentando hacer le menos ruido posible. Me detuve pensando en que le iba a decir a mi esposo cuando lo viese, y a los futuros tíos, y la futura, abuela, me era raro decir esa palabra. Cuando salí no había nadie en el salón principal, así que caminé hasta que me topé con Emmet que estaba mirando la televisión, un partido de baseball como de costumbre. Antes de llegar a él pensé que fecha era hoy, hoy era el día del padre así que podría esperar un poco para contarle a mi familia que sería madre , así que salí rápidamente por la puerta así Emmet no notaba mi presencia y fui a una tienda de regalos, para decirle que sería padre le regalaría algo.

Luego de tanto caminar encontré un local , con un logo grande que decía , ¡Feliz día del padre!. Así que entré y vi una gorra que decía _"Soy el mejor padre" , _Definitivamente eso le regalaría.

Luego de pagar, me dirigí rápidamente a la casa, ya no podía esperar mas. Entre MUY silenciosamente y me encontré con Emmet de espaldas en la misma posición de antes, así que tomé una gran bocanada de aire aunque no lo necesitase.

-¡Mi amor! – grité.

El se dio vuelta instantáneamente Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó apasionadamente. Aunque costo logré articular un par de palabras.

-Detente, por favor.

-Mi amor , sabe que aunque no lo hayas logrado yo te amaré siempre igual.

El pensaba que yo no lo había logrado así que puse cara como que estuviese triste. Y alargué mi mano y le di el paquete.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó sorprendido

-Solamente ábrelo-le ordené

El lo abrió y leyó la gorra con detenimiento.

-¿Tu…y…yo se-se-remos padres…?.-dijo balbuceando

-Si mi amor!- y me lancé a sus brazos.

-Oh cielo no no puedo creerlo , nosotros padres-exclamó-Tenemos que contárselo a ¡TODOS!.

-Empecemos por Jazz , Alice , Edward , Esme y Bella.

Corrimos hasta donde se encontraba Edward. Los dos teníamos bloqueadas nuestras mentes. Edward giró lentamente y al encontrase con mi persona , quedo absolutamente incrédulo.

Se abalanzó sobre mi antes de que pudiese decir nada me moví rápidamente y le tapé la boca.

-¡Serás tío , Felicitaciones!-exclamé

Edward empezó a sollozar .Nunca lo había visto así. Lo abrazamos y le dijimos que no dijera ni una palabra a los otros salvo a Bella. Y el hizo con la mano un gesto como que se ponía un cierre en la boca. Luego de eso sonrió y empezó sollozar otra vez de la alegría. Y con un último abrazó fue a contárselo a Bella.

Esta vez no pudimos esperar y gritamos

.

-¿No piensan venir a saludar a los futuros padres?

Jazz , Alice y Esme bajaron corriendo las escaleras , y nos examinaron con la mirada , y luego nos abrazaron , todos estaban sollozando. Alice apoyó sus manos en mi vientre y exclamó.

-¡Hay que ir al centro comercial para comprarle cosas!

Todos reímos no pude escuchar mas lo único que escuche fue un Te amo que susurró mi ahora futuro padre., y Esme se tapó la cara y sentí como si pudiese llorar, se abalanzó hacia nosotros y susurró:

-Seguro que será tan hermoso , ustedes se lo merecen los quiero tanto hijos míos -Nos dio un abrazó que duró eternidades.

Luego Jazz nos felicito y nos dijo que por fin lo hacíamos tío. Estaban todos hablando juntos , pero entre medio de todo el murmullo solamente oí que Emmet me susurró al oído un te amo.


	7. Un gran problema

**ESTOOO ES COOOOOORTOOOOOOO , PERO VAMO SA IR DE A POCO SII? ACA LES DJEO UN INCOMBENIENTE MUY GRANDE! MUCHIISIMAS GRACIAS TODOS LSO REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN TAMBIEN!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rosalie POV**

Este iba a ser un embarazo de seis meses me había contado Carlisle y que cualquier humano no hubiese podido resistir el peso que tenía mi bebe. Ya iba por el tercer mes y tenía una barriga los suficientemente grande como para que no me entrasen mis remeras provocativas.

Nuestra casa estaba completamente llena de regalos para Pretty, si, mi bebe se llamaría Pretty, lo había elegido mi amado, yo no le veía lo hermoso a ese nombre, el me dijo que era nombre de un dulce y si tenía nombre de dulce, sería dulce.

Fui a verme al espejo cuando me paré enfrente del espejo me examine de arriba a bajo , cuando giré APRA verme de atrás sentí una contorsión en mi vientre , y de mi boca se escapo un jadeo.

Todos corrieron a mi lado, Esme me miro con cara de horror. Emmet gritó, no entendía por que tanto escándalo, así que baje la viste a ver por que todos tenían esa cara. Mis ojos bajaron mirando mis pechos, por ahí todo estaba bien seguí por mi vientre, ahí seguía ese bulto pero mas abajo me topé con mi cadera completamente descolocada, por lo tanto me despojé en el suelo del salón en el que nos encontrábamos. Antes de que pueda reaccionar Carlisle me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó hasta su laboratorio, me recostó y me miró con cara de preocupación.

-¿Como te sientes cariño?-preguntó amorosamente.

-Yo sentí un dolor muy grave pero luego se pasó y si todos no hubiesen mirado yo no me hubiese percatado de mis caderas, ni de que estaba tirada en el suelo-reí de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sientes en estos momentos?-preguntó en un tono serio, como todo médico.

Un dolor en las caderas, pero Carlisle, el dolor no combina con como están mis caderas.

-Rose note preocupes pero tendremos que sacar al bebe, posiblemente el bebe sobreviva y tu también.

Luego de esa última frase de Carlisle no recuerdo más…

**Carlisle POV **

Me imaginaba que esto pasaría, estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera era que su hijo sobreviviría la segunda que Rosalie tendría problemas, posiblemente n podría caminar más ya que esas caderas no se podían unir. Esto era un gran problema ya que ¿Cómo casaría? Ser paralítico no estaba en los planes de un vampiro.

Ahora tenía que preocuparme por la vida del hijo de mis hijos, por lo tanto de mi nieto. Agarré un chuchillo especial que servía para cortar pieles tan duras como las nuestras y abrí la panza de Rosalie , agarré el bebé en mis manos lo limpié y lo llevé a una incubadora que había en mi laboratorio.

Lego corrí y cerré a Rosalie , todavía sus caderas estaban completamente desechas.

Intenté unirla como pude pero lo que no logré es que sus caderas se unan a su columna , Definitivamente ella no podría caminar mas.


	8. Problema

**Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón **

**Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón YA SE QUE TARDÉ MUCHIIIIIISIMO PERO ME EXPLOTARON EN EL COLEE jajajaj MILES de gracias a los reviews ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN ENOJADOO LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS , GARCIIIIAS POR TODOOOO**

Rosalie POV

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, como la vez que mi bebé entró en mi cuerpo , era un recuerdo lejano, como un era un recuerdo de cuando era humana.

Mi manos se deslizaron a mi ya ahora vientre plano,¿Dónde estaba mi niña? Intenté pararme pero algo no estaba funcionando, era como si mi cerebro no pudiese mandarle la orden a mi s piernas para que se muevan, luego de estar intentándome parar quince minutos, llego Carlisle.

Su cara ya no era feliz, se acercó hacia a mi sigilosamente, cuándo vio mi cara de pánico corrió y su cara me lo dijo todo.

_NO NO NO NO PUEDE SER_ pensé pero mi voz tampoco salía _Que mierda está pasando aquí._

-Lo de tu voz se ira, es efecto de las drogas, pero tus piernas quedaran sin movimiento por un tiempo- me dijo Carlisle.

Lo miré desesperadamente quería hacerle muchas preguntas y no podía esperar a que el efecto de las drogas terminara, así que inicié una búsqueda con al mirada desesperadamente pensando de cómo podía explicarle lo que le quería decir, ahí vi una hoja con un lápiz y se la señale, el inmediatamente entendió lo que le quería Mostar y me alcanzó el papel y el lápiz, en esa hoja escribi:

"¿Dónde está mi niña?"

Le pase le pizarra alo que el la miró con tristeza.

-Esta en una especia de incubadora, pero ella está sana, así que ahora oficialmente puedo decirte. Felicitaciones! Eres madre!

Por un momento se me olvido todo, se me olvidó que posiblemente nunca mas podría caminar, que ahora no podía hablar, Sería madre que eso sería lo me imagino yo con mi niña…

-Sigue preguntando-me sacó de mis pensamientos Carlisle.

"¿Podré volver a caminar?"

-Eso tendrá que verse, depende algunos estudios, por ahora no es muy probable-dijo con la voz entrecortada- Lo lamento tanto!

"Quiero verla"- le escribí en la pizarra.

-Ahora no puedes, pasa como Bella cuándo acababa de nacer Renesmee, es peligroso…

Ustedes me creerían si les digo que el próximo capítulo termina, AVISO el final ES LOQ UEMENOS ESPERAN! Ni yo me lo imaginaba ajjajajja ,


	9. Fin!

**Capitulo Finaaal Y EL MENOS ESPERADO ENCERIO!**

**Rosalie POV**

Mis pensamientos eran _"__**borrosos**_" no se si esa era la palabra, en mi cabeza sonaba un "arriba" que, ¿Qué era esa vos?

BUM! Un balde de agua cayó sobre mi. Entonces abrí los ojos de sopetón y me despojé de las sábanas ahora empapadas, mire el reloj, las 7:00 maldición me había quedado dormida..

-Madre como te atreves a despertarme así-pregunté malhumorada, no por el hecho de que me haya despertado si no por de lo que iba mi sueño.

-M´hija ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa seguir durmiendo? no vas a llegar al colegio si seguís así…

-Madre, he tenido el sueño mas raro de mi vida…

-Cállate! Después me lo cuentas ahora vístete llegaras tarde.

Todo era muy raro, a esas personas yo las conocía, era como si realmente me estuviese pasando eso, me sentía rara.

Seguramente eran alucinaciones mías, pero yo hubiese jurado que yo conocía a esas personas…

Si! Yo sabía sus nombres su vida, YO definitivamente los conocía, ahora era de donde, por que supuestamente fue un sueño , pero, bah para que hablar todo el mundo dirá que estoy loca.

Así que me moví rápidamente en mi habitación, y fui hasta mi placard, me despojé el pijama , la parte de arriba, al sacarme la remera note una pequeña cicatriz en mi vientre…¿Qué era eso?

¿Esa era la cicatriz de mi sueño?¿Qué paso realmente?

**FIN!** LES DIJE QUE NO LO IBAN A ESPERAR! SI , ES **MI **HISTORIA Y LE DY ESE FINAL , ¿QUÉ TAL?


End file.
